Ice Lance
.]] Ice Lance , also known as Ice Spear, Hoarfrost Spear, or Blizzard, is a recurring spear in the series. It is generally a mid-ranked Ice-elemental spear that provides decent attack power, and usually shows up around the same time as the Flame Lance and Thunder Lance. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Ice Lance is a mid-ranked spear that provides 66 Attack, 65% Accuracy, and 2% Evasion. It can be found in the Mysidian Tower. Final Fantasy IV Ice Lance is a mid-ranked spear that provides 77 Attack, 30 Accuracy, and casts Blizzara when used as an item during battle. It can be bought for 21,000 gil at Cave of Eblan and found in the Tower of Babil. In the 3D versions, the Ice Lance provides 77 Attack, 80 Accuracy, and casts Blizzara when used as an item during battle. It can be obtained in the same manner as before. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ice Lance is a dummied weapon, providing 77 Attack, +30% Accuracy, is Ice-elemental, and casts Blizzara when used as an item. It would have been usable by Ceodore, Kain, Zangetsu, and Golbez. Final Fantasy IX Ice Lance is a low to mid-ranked spear for Freya that provides 32 Attack, can inflict the Freeze status if Add Status is equipped, and teaches the ability White Draw. It can be bought for 2,430 gil at Alexandria, Treno, and Lindblum. Final Fantasy X Ice Lance is a weapon for Kimahri if the dominant ability on a spear is Icestrike. Final Fantasy XI Ice Lance is a polearm that provides 89 damage, 492 delay, and an additional Ice damage effect. It deals 10.85 damage per second and accumulates 133 TP per hit. It can be equipped by level Lv. 74 Dragoon. It can be bought for 300 Sparks of Eminence from Isakoth in Bastok Markets (E-11), Rolandienne in Southern San d'Oria (G-10), Fhelm Jobeizat in Windurst Woods (J-10), and Eternal Flame in Western Adoulin (H-11). Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ice Lance is a mid-ranked spear for Llyud that, in its base form, provides 60 Attack, 30 Magick, 20 Attack Speed, is Water-elemental, and can inflict Stop on hit. It is bought for 3600 gil in Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop in Chapter 8, obtained as a reward for Mission 58, and forged with Armament Almanac recipe. Final Fantasy XV Polearms can be equipped by Noctis and Ignis. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ice Lance is a low-ranked spear that provides 35 Attack and teaches Ice Breath for 300 AP to the Dragoon. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ice Lance is a mid-ranked spear that provides 35 Attack and teaches Ice Breath for 300 AP to the Dragoon. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Rimebound Gear E" pack. Final Fantasy Type-0 Hoarfrost Spear is a weapon for Nine that provides 47 Attack Power, raises Ice Magic by +15 and has a 30% chance of inflicting Freeze on hit. In the PSP version, it can be bought from the SPP Post after bringing Nine in multiplayer 300 times 10000 SPP and sells for 5000 gil. In the HD version, it can be bought from the SPP Post after defeating 700 enemies with Nine 2500 SPP and sells for 1250 gil. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Ice Lance is a low to mid-ranked spear that provides 39 Attack, +5 to Ice, +25 to Stun, and has one available slot open for jewels. It can be used by all races. Dissidia Final Fantasy Ice Lance is a level 23 spear that provides +19 Attack, -1 Defense, and Wall Rush BRV Damage +20%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 6,050 gil, Javelin, Healing Shard, and Transmogridust x8. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ice Lance is a level 1 spear that provides +26 Attack, -2 Defense, -231 HP, and Wall Rush BRV Damage +20%. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Ice Lance is a spear that provides 48 ATK and is Ice-elemental. It can be crafted using 960 gil, Ice Cryst x8, Ice Megacryst x5, x3 Iron Ore x3, and Mythril Ore x12, and found in Town of Amore. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Ice Lance is a spear that can be equipped by Santiago. Gallery Ice Lance FFII Art.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy II. FFII NES Ice Javelin.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Ice Lance.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSX/GBA). FFII PSP Ice Lance.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP/iOS). FF4-IceLance.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX/GBA) and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). FF4PSP Weapon Ice Lance.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FF4-IceLance-DS.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Ice Lance FFIX Art.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy IX. Ice Lance.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFX Weapon - Spear 3.png|Final Fantasy X. FFTA Ice Lance.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Ice lance FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. EoT Ice Lance.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. PFF Ice Lance Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Ice Lance Unknown.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Ice Lance SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFII. FFAB Ice Lance FFIX SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Ice Lance SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFII. FFAB Ice Lance FFIX SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFRK Ice Lance FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFBE Ice Lance.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Spears